UNSC helps a New Hope
by starkiller2886
Summary: The UNSC becomes cought in the middle of the Yuuzhan Vong War and Fallows them to the Star Wars Universe. Will the New Republic find a new Ally or Enemy. Will the UNSC see the JEDI as a threat or Enemy. Or will all hell brake loose when the Master Cheif comes in the galaxy and becomes the Yuuzhan Vongs demon like the he is the Covenants Demon.
1. Character BIO

Character Bio

**UNSC**

Fleet Admiral Lord Terrance Hood

The Master Chief

Captain Lance (is a OC)

Commander Lasky

Jun Nobel 3

Dr. Cathrain Halsey

(If I can find a way mabey Cortana, because we all know that Chief would not have gotan as far as he did if it was not for Cortana.)

* * *

**Covenant**

Jirra Duma (is a OC)

Prophet of War (is a OC)

Prophet of Trade (is a OC)

Prophet of Sight (is a OC)

Tarma Duma (is a OC)

* * *

**Star Wars **

Luke Skywalker

Mara Jade Skywalker

Jaina Solo

Jacen Solo

Lowbacca

Captain Chi

Leia Organa Solo

Han Solo

Ben Skywalker

* * *

**Yuuzhan Vong**

Tasvong'Lah

Nom Anor


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Yuuzhang Vong anomaly

**Author's note**

I created this story during the battle against the Yuuzhang Vong, Also after the Requiem events. I hope you like this crossover of star wars and Halo. (This is my first Fan fiction)

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the rights of halo and star wars of this but all the original content is mine. (Besides the name of the ships)

**Year: 2560 **

**UNSC Cairo Station **

**System: Sol **

**Planet: Earth**

Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence Hood stood on the bridge of the last defense platform of Earth, from the battle of Earth. Now they are over 250 defense platforms and another 300 coming online. After the Covenant were defeated and with the help of our Sangheili Elite allies. Now as an apology gift for killing the billions of innocent lives they have given us some of their technology and over 4 dozen warships with 3 super carriers. It almost sounded too good.

"Admiral, 10 unknown ships just came out of slip space." Yelled one of the station's navigation officers. "Make contact and order them to fly past the moon. If they do not compile light them up." Barked Lord Hood. "Aye, Admiral." Said the navigation officer. "Admiral several fighters have just left the bigger war ship." Said another officer. "How many?" Asked Lord Hood. "Over 5 dozen" Said the navigation officer. "Deploy all squadrons!" Ordered Lord Hood.

As soon as both squadrons deployed, three little purplish yellow-green balls launched from the front of the enemy star fighters. Then it just obliterated half of the Bangor squadron. Of course they were just short swords. But they managed to destroy all Strader squadron and they were sabers!

"Contact frigate _New Dawn _and _aeon_ _" _Ordered Lord Hood. "Aye, Admiral" Said the Comm. Officer. "Corta-"Began Lord Hood "What was that Admiral?" Asked one of the officers. "Nothing" Said Lord Hood. "Bring MACs online. Target the big one." Said Lord Hood. "Aye, Admiral." the gunner said.

As soon as Cairo got down into firing place there was a loud bang sound as the yellow streak went straight for the nearest war ship. As soon as the MAC slug hit the enemy war ship, most of it went through a black hole like thing and only a little pice of it hit the enemy war ship.

"Admiral, the enemy are trying to make contact with us!" Yelled the comm. officer. "Put it on main screen." Ordered Lord Hood.

Then came a sight that Lord Hood wish he had not seen. An ugly alien with pinkish color skin came on the video screen.

"Human, this is your only chance to surrender." The the ugly thing. "You made the worst mistake of your life if you think I'm going to hand over the mother lan without a fight. Also I will not surrender to treaty breakers and terrorist. I should be the one telling you to surrender!" Ordered Lord Hood with his voice getting gradually louder to almost a yell.

"You have made a gra-" Started the alien when Lord Hood cut him off. "You are the one who have made the grave mistake." Stated Lord Hood. "Contact the _Miranda_ Battleship at the Anchor yards at Venus." Ordered Lord Hood. "Aye, Admiral." Said the comm officer.

* * *

**2560**

**Venus Anchor Yards**

**System: Sol**

**Planet: Venus**

Captain Lance looked out of the bridge on the _Miranda _Battleship, looking towards the stars.

The Miranda was named after Commander Miranda Keyes. She gave the ultimate sacrifice on the last battle with the Covenant. She tried to stop the Prophet of Truth from firing all the Halo arrays on the Truth manage to fire at Miranda first. (in the back).

The Miranda is just a little bigger than the UNSC Infinity, and believe me that is big. It has three super MACs and variety of mini MACs, point defense, and archer missile pods. Not to mention that we have the fastest FTL drive in the fleet. The Miranda is the most fierce warship in the UNSC!

"Captain, we have a direct transmission from Earth. It's Admiral Hood. He is requesting reinforcements on Earth's defense. He-he said that it's the Covenant." Stammered the Petty officer. "Well you heard the order, prep the FTL drives tell all units get ready for battle." Ordered Lance.

As soon as Lance gave the order a blue circle came out of no ware and they speed forward, and they were at Earth with in seconds.

* * *

**2560****  
**

**Earth's orbit**

**System: Sol**

**Planet: Earth**

Captain Lance looked out of the bridge on the Miranda and saw a sight like he has never seen before. Longswords getting destroyed with a single shot, sabers getting shot down like flies. This isn't the Covenant. This is worse.

"Captain, enemy fighters are heading strait for us." Came the Lt's voice. "Deploy all fighters and bombers, and contact Lord Hood on the Cairo station." Ordered Lance. "Aye, sir." Came a replie.

The UNSC is back.

"Captain, high counts of plasma." Said the Lt. "Destroy their fighters then!" Ordered Lance. "Aye, Captain." Said the Lt.

As the battle unfolded the UNSC where winning by a lot, then it all went down hill. Fifteen more warships came out of slipspace in a flash. After they came out of slipspace they managed to destroy five MAC plat forms and 12 Anchor defense stations, with destroying 12 cruisers and 16 frigates. All hands lost and the Miranda was still a few thousand Km away from weapons range.

"How much longer tell we get in weapons range?" Asked Lance. "1 min and 30 secs tell the super MACs get in range, sir." said the weapons officer. "All ahead full." Ordered Lance.

Then the pilots just stared at him.

"Sir if we put all that power from the reactor to the engines and the super MAC we may go critical." Said one of the pilots. "Then go as fast as possible." Said Lance.

"Incoming!"

**AU: What will happen in the next chapper of the UNSC helps a New Hope.**

**Ps. The chapter will be about Star wars**


	3. Covenant or Yuuzhan Vong?

**Chapter 2: Covenant or Yuuzhang Vong?**

**AU: I hope you liked my first chapter. This chapter is only going to about star wars. **

**Disclaimer. I am not Disney or Gorge Lucas and I am not Bungie, Microsoft or 343. (I don't know who owns Halo any more.)**

**25 ABY**

**Deep Space on board Star Destroyer Rebel Dream**

**Luke's POV**

Luke Skywalker looked out of the bridge of the _Rebel Dream_, once a powerful worship for his sister, Leia Organa Solo. Now just another antique warship. A powerful antique. Now it was his star fighter squadrons command base. Until they kick him out.

"Master Skywalker." Came a voice. "Hello my love." Said Luke across the bridge to his wife Mara. "What is an all mighty Jedi Master doing on a bridge and not giving orders?" Asked Mara. "It's not my ship." Said Luke. "What ever." Said Mara.

* * *

"Incoming star ships coming directly in front of us." Said one of the _Rebel Dream's_ officer. "Yuuzhan Vong?"Asked Captain Cho. "Captain there is a Blue Black Hole like thing in front of us." Yelled the officer. "Captain there is a large ship in front of us." Explained the officer."Sir they are attempting to contact us." Yelled one of the Rebel Dream's Comm officer. "Answer it." Ordered Chi "It just keeps repeating Surrender Now Surrender now!" Said the Comm officer. "Contact them back and tell them that we are not going to attack them unless we are fired upon." Ordered Chi "Yes Captain." Replied the Comm officer.

As Captain Chi gave a slight cough and begain to speak to all his fighter pilots. "Prepare all squadrons for battle, we have possible hostiles prepare for battle. Also do not attack until you are ordered to." Ordered Chi.

* * *

As Luke Skywalker got on to his X-Wing he felt something wrong in the force. Usually it meant trouble but if these were Yuuzhang Vong he should not be able to feel them. The Yuuzhan Vong are not in the force. Something is off about these new comers, and I don't think these are Peace Brigade either. Unless they just got a ship a little smaller than a Super Class star Destroyer like the _Executor_ or the _Lusankya_.

Then Luke snapped out of it and concentrated on the task at hand

_"_All Fighters this is Dark-moon leader check in." Ordered Luke "This is Dark-moon 2, Dark-moon 3, Dark-moon 4, Dark-moon 5, Dark-moon 6, Dark-moon 7, Dark-moon 8, Dark-moon 9, Dark-moon 10, Dark-moon 11, and Dark-moon 12. All Dark-moons are in position." Came Mara's voice on her E-wing as Dark-moon 2.

As all of the fighter squadrons deployed a loud crack came from the large foreign ship, as a gigantic blue energy beam came out of the bottom of the large under swoosh, and cut right through our only Bothan Cruiser. Those things our one of the New Republic's most powerful worship, and they are heavily armored.

* * *

**Jirra Duma's POV**

**Bridge of Super Carrier_ A Firer Death_**

Jirra Duma looked out of the bridge of the bridge of the super carrier _A Firer Death. _He also observed as the humans pathetic star fighters deployed, from the hangar bays.

Deploy the Banshee fighters, seraphs, and gunship phantoms.

"Yes chieftain." Said a grunt at the controls. "chieftain Duma." Said the grunt. "What is it my servant?" Jirra asked. "Inbound enemy worship." Said the grunt.

As Jirra looked out of the bridge's viewport he saw a rectangular like ship.

"Just like all of the other human ships." Said Duma.

"Activate the cleansing beam." Ordered Duma.

"Yes chieftain." Replied a Brute at the weapon's control system.

Then a brieght blue beam came out of the belly of the belly of the _A Firer Death _and blasted the human vessel in two tiny pieces.

"Next time you pathatic humans should avoid our under side." Said Duma with a hint of laghter.

**Please Review and the next chapter will be a bio on all the characters I know will be in my story so far.**


End file.
